


Lost

by kristenjy99



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenjy99/pseuds/kristenjy99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trên đường đi săn cùng hoàng tử Arthur, Merlin không cẩn thận bị ngã xuống một cái hồ giữa rừng. Khi tỉnh dậy, cậu thấy mình đang nằm ở một nơi có vẻ là bệnh thất, vây xung quanh cậu là những cậu nhóc cô nhóc tầm mười bảy, mười tám tuổi.<br/>…<br/>“Anh là ai thế?”<br/>“Tại sao anh lại có thể rơi xuống Hồ Đen được vậy? Anh té chổi à? Anh là cầu thủ Quiddicth sao?”<br/>“Anh từ đâu tới vậy? Hình như anh là người Anh.”<br/>“Anh là phù thủy à?”<br/>“…”<br/>Mấy đứa chết tiệt này hỏi gì mà lắm thế??<br/>“Anh…đang ở đâu đây? Mấy em là ai?”<br/>“Anh đang ở Hogwarts. Còn em tên Harry Potter. Anh tên gì thế?”<br/>“Merlin.”<br/>“Bọn em biết anh rất phấn khởi khi được gặp Cứu-thế-chủ Harry Potter, nhưng anh cần phải nói tên anh cho bọn em.”<br/>“Anh tên Merlin.”<br/>“Ờ, Merlin…”<br/>“…”<br/>“MERLIN Á????”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Nhóm người đi săn của hoàng gia Camelot nối đuôi nhau đi, dẫn đầu là hoàng tử Arthur cùng người yêu là cô hầu nữ Guinevere - Gwen, xung quanh là các Hiệp sĩ của ngài đang vừa đi vừa trò chuyện. Merlin lủi thủi bước đi sau nhóm người, tay siết lấy quai cặp đeo trên vai. Thường thì cậu mới là người sánh vai đi cùng Arthur, nhưng hôm nay, bên cạnh ngài lại là cô bạn thân Gwen của cậu. Nhìn hai người vừa đi cùng nhau vừa trò chuyện vô cùng thân mật, Merlin không khỏi cảm thấy lòng mình nhói lên. Cậu biết mình chỉ là một nam hầu, không có tư cách gì để ghen tuông. Nhưng mà tại sao cậu cũng là người hầu giống Gwen, thậm chí cậu còn bên cạnh Arthur nhiều hơn nàng, nhưng tại sao người ở bên hắn lại là nàng? 

Có trách thì cũng chỉ trách Arthur không thích đàn ông, mà cậu lại là con trai. Tương lai Arthur sẽ là vua của Camelot, hắn cần một người phụ nữ tài giỏi làm hoàng hậu, để sánh vai cùng hắn mà trị vì đất nước, để sinh hạ cho hắn người kế thừa vương vị. Và Gwen, mặc dù chỉ là nữ hầu, nhưng nàng lại vô cùng thích hợp với vị trí ấy. Nàng thông minh, nàng nhân từ, tất cả phẩm chất của một hoàng hậu cao quý nàng đều có tuy rằng nàng chỉ là con gái của một người thợ rèn. Còn Merlin? Cậu cũng sẽ là người đi cùng Arthur đến tận trời cuối đất, nhưng cậu chỉ là một người bạn, một trợ thủ. Cậu còn là một pháp sư sống trong cung điện của một vương quốc cấm phép thuật. Chỉ bấy nhiêu đó thôi cũng đã đủ thấy cậu không hề có hy vọng gì với Arthur, mặc cho cậu có yêu hắn đi chăng nữa. Huống hồ gì bây giờ tình yêu của hắn lại chính là Gwen.

Merlin cười nhạt, tự giễu bản thân mình nghĩ quá nhiều rồi, cứ an phận ở bên cạnh hắn, bảo vệ hắn cùng gia đình hắn, cùng vương quốc của hắn, như vậy là đủ rồi.

“Merlin, thẩn thờ gì thế? Ngươi đi chậm quá rồi đấy!” Gwaine ôm lấy vai Merlin nói.

“Ta có chút mệt, các ngươi đi trước đi, không cần đợi ta đâu” Merlin cười gượng.

Gwaine nhíu mi nhìn cậu, nhìn đến mức cậu có cảm giác như hắn ta sắp nhìn thấy tim gan mình thì lại nghe hắn nói:  
“Ngươi ghen sao Merlin?”

“Hả???” Merlin khiếp sợ nhìn hắn ta, sao hắn lại biết??

“Gwen là bạn thân nhất của ngươi, bây giờ lại bị tên công chúa kia cướp lấy, ngươi cảm thấy ganh tị cùng tủi thân cùng chẳng có gì lạ. Chỉ cần ngươi nhớ, ngươi còn bọn ta là bạn mà, đâu cần phải ủ rũ như thế”

“À, không, ta không ganh tị gì cả, Gwen tìm được người tốt dành cho cô ấy, ta cảm thấy rất mừng. Ta chỉ là cảm thấy mệt thật mà, chứ không ủ rũ gì đâu” Merlin mỉm cười nói, trong lòng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Gwaine không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cậu với ánh mắt ta-hiểu-mà cùng nụ cười. Điều đó khiến cậu không khỏi bật cười bất đắc dĩ. Cái tên này.

Gwaine đi cùng với Merlin, tay khoác vai cậu vừa đi vừa trò chuyện vô cùng vui vẻ. Gwaine vốn là người hài hước, có rất nhiều chuyện vui mà kể, nên chẳng mấy chốc đã làm cho nụ cười xuất hiện trên gương mặt vài phút trước còn buồn bã của Merlin. Cậu cười thoải mái, tiếng cười êm tai vang vọng đến tận chỗ của Arthur.

Arthur nghe tiếng Merlin cười thì liền quay đầu lại. Và đập vào mắt hắn là hình ảnh Gwaine cùng Merlin đang thân mật mà đi cùng nhau, cười cười nói nói. Điều đó khiến cho hắn không khỏi nhíu mày lại. Merlin chưa bao giờ cười vui vẻ với hắn như thế, chưa bao giờ thoải mái với hắn như thế. Nhìn kìa, Gwaine thậm chí còn kề sát môi vào tai Merlin mà nói, nhưng tại sao cậu lại không phản ứng gì mà đẩy hắn ta ra?? Lần trước Arthur chỉ đứng gần cậu một chút thôi mà cậu đã vội đẩy hắn ra mà chạy trốn rồi. Còn bây giờ, đối với Gwaine thì thân thiết, thì cười, thì nói, có vẻ không chút gì khó chịu với từng hành động mật thiết của tên kỵ sĩ đó. Và điều ấy không hiểu sao làm cho Arthur thấy khó chịu, ngọn lửa trong lòng hắn càng cháy mạnh hơn mỗi giây nhìn hai người họ. Hắn là người quen biết Merlin trước, hắn là người thân thiết nhất với Merlin, hắn phải là người làm cậu ấy cười thoải mái vui vẻ như thế, chứ không phải tên Gwaine tóc như con gái kia!

Gwen thấy sắc mặt Arthur càng ngày càng trở nên trầm trọng liền lo lắng hỏi:

“Arthur, chàng không sao chứ?”

Nhưng Arthur nào nghe được, hắn chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào hai kẻ đang cười nói kia. Càng nhìn càng khó chịu.

“Merlin! Gwaine!” Kiềm không được nữa, Arthur cất tiếng gọi.

Hai kẻ kia ngẩng lên nhìn hắn đang bước đến gần. Arthur có thể nhìn thấy được cặp mắt xanh của Merlin bắt đầu ngấn nước do cười quá nhiều, những giọt nước ấy làm cho mắt cậu càng trở nên xinh đẹp hơn, ngây ngô hơn và trông lấp lánh niềm vui hơn. Và niềm vui ấy là do kẻ khác mang đến cho cậu. Nghĩ đến đó, ánh mắt Arthur chợt tối lại, lửa giận dâng lên trong mắt hắn.

“Điện hạ…?” Merlin cảm nhận được cơn giận của Arthur, không hiểu làm sao mà nhìn hắn. Tại sao hắn lại giận?

“Hai người các ngươi trong rừng mà cười nói to đến thế, không nghĩ đến sẽ đuổi hết lũ thú đi sao?” Arthur cất giọng hỏi.

“Điện hạ, chúng ta đi đã gần nửa ngày rồi mà không bắt gặp con thú nào cả. Vả lại, có vẻ như mục đích hôm nay của ngài là đi dạo trong rừng cùng người yêu chứ đâu phải đi săn” Gwaine nói, đánh mắt về Gwen đang trò chuyện cùng Lancelot.

Arthur cau mày, không nói gì, chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào cánh tay Gwaine đang khoác trên bờ vai gầy của Merlin. Rồi hắn đảo mắt đi nơi khác, không muốn nhìn nữa thì hắn lại nhìn thấy một cái hồ gần đó. Nước trong hồ trong veo, mặt nước bị ánh nắng chiếu vào sáng lên lấp lánh như mặt gương khảm ngọc.

Nhìn hồ nước, không biết Arthur nghĩ gì mà mắt hắn sáng lên. Hắn lấy bình nước đeo bên người ra, nốc hết một lúc hơn nửa bình nước. Uống xong, lấy tay quệt vệt nước trên miệng, hắn nhìn Merlin đang đơ ra trước một loạt hành động của hắn.

“Merlin, đi lấy thêm nước cho ta. Bên kia có cái hồ đấy.” Đây chỉ là cái cớ để tách Merlin và Gwaine ra mà thôi. Mặc dù hắn biết mình làm thế là vô cùng ấu trĩ nhưng hắn không chịu được cái cách hai người kia thân thiết với nhau như thế. 

“…” Merlin nhận lấy bình nước, trên đầu rơi xuống ba vạch đen. Rõ ràng là hắn cố tình kiếm chuyện sai vặt cậu!

Không còn cách nào khác, Merlin đành cầm bình nước mà tách ra khỏi nhóm người, đi về phía cái hồ giữa rừng. Cậu hơi ngồi xuống bên hồ, nhìn mặt nước trong vắt như tấm gương soi rồi đưa bình xuống múc. Bàn tay cậu chạm vào mặt nước, nước trong veo, mát mát rất dễ chịu. Bình nước đã múc đầy, nhưng Merlin vẫn không đứng dậy, cậu như một đứa trẻ thích thú ngồi đó mà ngâm tay vào làn nước man mát, tận hưởng chút thư giãn nho nhỏ.

Thấy Merlin đi lâu, Arthur cau mày gắt: 

“Merlin!!”

Nghe tiếng vương tử réo gọi, Merlin chán nản đảo mắt định rút tay ra khỏi nước, nhưng bỗng nhiên chỗ mặt nước cậu đang ngâm tay sôi lên sùng sục. Và trước khi cậu kịp phản ứng, một thứ gì đó quấn lấy cổ tay cậu rồi kéo cậu xuống hồ.

“MERLIN!!!” 

Tiếng Arthur vang vọng vào tai cậu, cậu muốn bơi lên, giãy ra khỏi bất cứ thứ gì đang nắm lấy tay cậu. Nhưng cậu không nhìn thấy được nó. Cậu càng giãy, nó càng siết chặt, càng lôi cậu xuống sâu hơn. Gắng ngước đầu lên, Merlin có thể trông thấy Arthur đã nhảy xuống hồ, hắn đang bơi về phía cậu. Cậu muốn giãy đến phía hắn, nhưng không được. Merlin cảm thấy người mình xoay vòng theo dòng nước xoáy, cậu biết mình không xong rồi.

Cậu muốn sử dụng phép thuật, nhưng không được. Merlin cảm thấy ngực mình tưng tức, không khí trong phổi cậu đang dần cạn, tâm trí cùng tầm mắt cậu cũng dần trở nên mơ hồ. Hình ảnh cuối cùng Merlin nhìn thấy là vẻ mặt thảng thốt của Arthur trước khi mọi thứ tối dần đi.

Merlin ngất lịm trong dòng nước xoáy rồi dần biến mất trước mắt Arthur.


End file.
